You'd Never Believe Me
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Ravyn is out late a McGinty's on the night the Saints roll back into town. What happens when she and Murphy hit it off? ONESHOT! Murphy/OC


*****I do NOT own Boondock Saints! All right go to Troy Duffy since he created it. This is for enjoyment purposes only! Review! *****

Ravyn was playing pool her he cousin at the local Irish pub. She was the farthest thing from being Irish, but she liked the atmosphere and the bartender, Doc, liked her as well. It was her day off and she was hanging out at the bar. Her cousin was paying for the liquid refreshments for the night and she was taking advantage of it. She was on her fourth beer of the night, but she had already had half a bottle of Irish.

"I'm heading out, Rav," said Dominic.

"Okay. See you next week," replied Ravyn.

Dominic hugged his cousin and left the bar. Ravyn racked the balls again and started playing pool by herself. Doc let her stay after the bar has closed because she helps clean up. Doc was bussing the bar when there was a knock at the door. He walked over and opened it and came face to face with the MacManus brothers. They had a Mexican with them, Romeo. Doc pulled out another bottle of Irish for the boys to drink on. Ravyn had walked out of the kitchen and caught Doc's eye.

"Ravyn, come here," he said. "Th-th-this is C-c-Connor and Murphy."

"Nice to meet you both," said Ravyn shaking both men's hand.

"This is our Mexican, Romeo," said Murphy.

"Nice to meet you Romeo," said Ravyn.

"Del mismo modo, hermoso. Usted podría ser mi Julieta," said Romeo. (Likewise, beautiful. You could be my Juliet)

"No en un millones de años, Rico Suave," said Ravyn. (Not in a millions years, Rico Suave.)

"You know Spanish?" asked Romeo slightly shocked.

"Yeah. And you should come up with better pick up lines, because that wouldn't work in any language," said Ravyn. "I'm done for the night. I'll see you later Doc."

Ravyn kissed Doc on the cheek and headed towards the door. She was pulling on her coat when Murphy called out to her.

"We are going to be here for a while, and Doc says you're pretty good at pool. Wanna play?" asked Murphy.

"One game," said Ravyn taking her coat off.

Three hours later Ravyn was drunk, again, and losing the game of pool she was playing. Murphy sunk the eight ball and handed a shot glass to Ravyn. She smiled and drank it back, slamming the glass on the bar. Doc chuckled as he pulled his coat on.

"K-k-keep her here for th-th-the night. FUCK! ASS!" said Doc. "She too drunk to g-g-go home."

Connor nodded his head as the old man left the bar. Ravyn heard the door closed and looked to see who had left. When she didn't see Doc anywhere she frowned.

"He left for the night," said Connor.

"Shit, then I need to leave too," said Ravyn trying to walk across the room.

"Nope, you get to crash here with us," said Connor. "He said you were too drunk to go anywhere."

Ravyn frowned but shrugged her shoulders and made her way back to the pool table.

"You don't seemed to be the least bit afraid of us," commented Murphy.

"Am I supposed to be?" asked Ravyn.

"Murph," warned Connor.

"Yeah. We're the Saints," said Murphy with a straight face.

"No you're not. You look nothing like them," said Ravyn.

"What?" said Connor.

"Yeah. They were a lot cuter than you two," remarked Ravyn.

"I bet I can prove it to ya," said Murphy.

"Alright, prove it," said Ravyn.

Murphy smiled as he pulled his sleeve up and shower her his arm. Ravyn walked over and grabbed his arm and looked at it. There was a faded scar on his left arm from a bullet. Ravyn gasped as she ran her thumb across the scar. Murphy smiled as she let go of his arm.

Ravyn grabbed Murphy's face and held him still. Her drunken eyes looked over every part of his face. Connor chuckled in the background and whispered something to Romeo.

"Cien dólares, dice ella grita," said Connor. (Hundred dollars says she screams.)

"Usted está en," said Romeo. (You're on.)

Romeo and Connor shook hands and waited. Ravyn smiled and said something back to the boys.

"Usted va a perder cien dólares," said Ravyn. "Y tanto aspirar a un susurro." (You are going to lose a hundred dollars.) (And you both suck at whispering.)

Murphy chuckled at what Ravyn said. Connor frowned and handed the money over to Romeo who chuckled as he pocketed the money. Connor said he was heading up to bed leaving Romeo, Murphy, and Ravyn down stairs in he bar.

"You gonna let go of his face anytime soon, chica?" asked Romeo.

"Shut it, Rico Suave," said Ravyn.

Romeo glared at her and disappeared up the stairs to the hideout. Ravyn smiled and let go of Murphy's face. Murphy shook his head to get some feeling back in it. He grabbed the bottle of Irish and took a swig out of it. Ravyn smiled and took the bottle from him and took a swig from it as well. She sat the bottle on the counter and looked back at Murphy.

"What now?" asked Murphy. "You're not allowed outside the bar so we can't go anywhere."

"Not like anything is open," said Ravyn.

"I've got an idea, but you wont go for it," chuckled Murphy as he looked Ravyn up and down.

Raven stood about five foot seven. She was skinny, but still had some meat on her bones, weighing in at 125 lbs. She was currently in a pair of skinny jeans and a red off the shoulder shirt and a pair of black stilettos. Ravyn smirked as she watched Murphy.

"Well lucky for you I have an idea," said Ravyn.

"Oh, really? And what is that?" asked Murphy.

Ravyn slowly walked over to where Murphy was standing. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Murphy's hands moved to her hips, pulling her closer to him. Ravyn smirked when she felt how hard he was. Murphy's hands slowly made their way up her side, grabbing the bottom of her shirt as they moved. Soon her shirt was lying on the bar along with Murphy's.

"I was definitely wrong," said Murphy as he kissed Ravyn's neck.

"How?" she asked.

"Because this is exactly what I was thinking," said Murphy.

"I know," smiled Ravyn. "Enough talk."

Murphy smirked as he gripped her hips and lifted her up onto the pool table. Ravyn giggled as Murphy climbed up on the table with her. Murphy sat back on his haunches and stared down at Ravyn. He leaned forward and undid the front clasp of her strapless bra, tossing it aside with the rest of their clothes.

Ravyn brought her hands up to his chest and slowly drug her nails down it. Murphy moaned as she did this. Murphy grabbed her hands and held the above her head.

"Stay," he said and kissed her.

Murphy climbed off the table and stood between Ravyn's ankles. He leaned forward and unbuttoned her jeans and pulled the zipper down. Ravyn lifted her hips off the table as Murphy pulled at her jeans. Ravyn was lying on the table in nothing but her lime green thong. Murphy smiled as he ran a finger across the top of her undies.

Ravyn pulled herself up into a sitting position. She reached forward and undid Murphy's belt and then his jeans, pushing them over his hips and let them fall to the floor. Murphy stepped out of his jeans and closer to the table. Ravyn started to reach out and grab him but he stopped her.

"Me first," he said.

Murphy pushed Ravyn back on the table and grabbed her behind the knees and pulled her to the edge. Murphy ran his hands up her legs and grabbed hold of her thong and pulled it off, dropping it to the floor with his clothes. He smiled as he leaned forward towards the apex of her leg. He let out a breath over her core, causing her to moan slightly. He leaned in farther and ran his tongue across her entrance causing her to buck her hips. Murphy chuckled and did it again getting the same reaction from her.

"Enough screwing around," said Ravyn with frustration.

"But that's what we're doing," said Murphy leaning up to look at her.

Ravyn glared at him but shut her eyes when he slid a finger into her. Ravyn let out a small moan as he moved his finger in and out of her. As he pushed in again he added another finger. Ravyn let out more moans as he continued his assault.

Murphy finally slipped his fingers from her completely and climbed back on the pool table. Ravyn scooted back to her original position on the table as Murphy lined himself up with her entrance. Murphy slowly pushed into her eliciting moans from her. Once he was completely sheathed by her he had to wait. If he moved at all he was gonna lose control and it would be over before it started.

"Enough…move," said Ravyn.

"Alright," said Murphy as he pulled out of her and slammed back in.

"Oh…god…" moaned Ravyn.

Murphy did it again and got the dame reaction. He pick up his pace and slammed into her. He lifted her leg and wrapped it around his hip as he slammed into her again.

"Oh…god…yes…yes…there…oh god yes," moaned Ravyn.

"Feel so good…so tight…so wet for me…you wanted me," moaned Murphy.

"So bad…I wanted you so bad," moaned Ravyn.

Murphy almost came when he heard that. He got control of himself and focused. He could feel her inner walls start to flex around him, she was close. Murphy reached between their slick bodies and found her bundle of nerves. He slammed into her again and pressed down on the nerves sending her over the edge into ecstasy.

"Oh…Murphy…" moaned Ravyn.

"Shit…Ravyn…damn," Murphy moaned as he came. "Fuck…"

Murphy rolled off of Ravyn and laid next to her on the table, even though it was uncomfortable. Ravyn rolled over and looked at him.

"What?" he said.

"I think Doc will be mad if he comes in tomorrow and finds us naked on the pool table," said Ravyn.

"Yeah, probably," said Murphy climbing off the table.

Murphy and Ravyn redressed themselves and cleaned up. Ravyn was fixing to stretch out on the bench when Murphy grabbed her hand. Murphy pulled her towards the steps that lead up to the hide out. He opened the door to find Connor and Romeo passed out on their respective beds. Murphy led her over to his mattress and kicked his shoes off.

Murphy plopped down on the mattress and pulled Ravyn down with him. He pulled her shoes off and set them to the side. He reached for the button of her jeans when she stopped him.

"I'm not going to sleep with you with Connor and Romeo in the room," said Murphy. "I just think you will be more comfortable without them on while you sleep."

"Right," said Ravyn sarcastically.

Ravyn slipped the jeans off and folded them up and placed them on the pool table in the room. She sat back down on the mattress and laid back. Murphy was lying there shirtless staring up at the ceiling.

"See anything interesting?" chuckled Ravyn.

"Yeah," he said. "You."

Ravyn blushed and laid her head on his shoulder. She was just about asleep when she felt Murphy roll over and wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She smiled as she closed her eyes again.

"No haga nada va a pesar, Julieta," said Romeo. (Don't do anything you are going to regret, Juliet.)

"Es por eso que no estoy en la cama contigo Rico Suave," chuckled Ravyn. (Which is why I'm not in bed with you Rico Suave.)

Murphy chuckled, "No te preocupes Romeo, que encontrarás en tu Julieta. Simplemente no es Ravyn." (Don't worry Romeo, you'll find your Juliet. It just ain't Ravyn.)

"Shut up, man," said Romeo.

"Cad a fhaigheann tú ag gabháil leis, Murphy," said Connor. (What who you get attached to, Murphy.)

"Tá a fhios agam," said Murphy. (I know.)

Ravyn didn't know what the brothers were saying, but she really didn't care. She was staying the night in Murphy's bed and that's all that mattered.

"Night," whispered Ravyn closing her eyes for the final time.

"Night," said Murphy.

Murphy laid there and watched Ravyn drift off to sleep. He slowly traced circles on her hipbone, giving his hands something to do. He smirked to himself as his hand traveled a little lower. He was about to slip is finger into her molten core when Connor said something.

"Keep your hands to yourself or I will move her over here," said Connor. "And don't ask me how I know what you're doing. I just do."

Murphy shook his head as Ravyn rolled on her side so she was facing him. Murphy laid back so he was lying on his back and looking at the ceiling. He could here Ravyn move but chalked it up to her rolling over.

"Tha goes for you too, Ravyn," said Connor.

"What the hell!" she said sitting up.

"I'm not an idiot and I don't want to hear you two getting it on in the middle of the night," said Connor.

"Jealous," mumbled Ravyn.

"Depraved," whispered Murphy.

Ravyn chuckled to herself as she laid back down. She looked up at Murphy and smiled. She brought her finger up to her mouth in a 'shush' manor. Murphy looked at her with a confused look. She mouthed 'trust me' before she kissed him.

Murphy watched as she disappeared under the blanket. He understood what she was talking about when he felt her rub him through his jeans. Ravyn unzipped his jeans and pulled him out. She ran her hand up and down his shaft making him harder by the second. When she was hard enough she engulfed him in her mouth. Murphy bit down on his lip to stifle a moan. He moved the blanket off of them and watched as she bobbed up and down on him. He hand went to the back of her head to keep her there. He was almost to the edge when she pulled off of him.

"What the hell…" he whispered.

"Hold on," whispered Ravyn.

Ravyn leaned up and kissed Murphy as she moved her thong out of the way and slid down on top of Murphy. Murphy had to stifle another moan as she started to ride him. Murphy tried to hold out until she was ready. Ravyn leaned forward and captured his lips in a passionate kiss as she came, Murphy right behind her. Murphy came with such force that he almost blacked out. Ravyn rolled off of Murphy and laid back down next to him. Murphy pulled the blanket back up around them and drifted off to sleep with Ravyn wrapped in his arms.

If he lived through the next week he was definitely going to find Ravyn and take her back to Ireland with him, no doubt about it.

****A/N: Rico Suave is a song from the 1990's by Gerardo…I always call someone who is hitting on me Rico Suave because they are usually anything but suave! Hope you liked it, now review and let me know what you think! ****


End file.
